Autumn Dawn
by LovelyDayz
Summary: I finished this chapter and finally uploaded it, my summary's are long so they are on the first chapter, thanks for reading
1. Chapter 1

The remnants are believed to have hearts of stone and care only about one thing and that is Jenova or mother in their eyes. And it's mostly true. So when they kidnap Amber a young girl Cloud met two years before, they ask for ransom and that is mother's head (Though Kadaj STILL hasn't realized they don't have it.) They keep her not in The Forgotten City but a run down house they are kidding in somewhere in Midgar. Yazoo has been watching the 5-year-old child for most of the time and starts to get a feeling he has never felt before. He doesn't want to believe he is actually caring for the young girl but it starts to show that he's opening his eyes to a new experience. Though he wants to stay loyal to his brothers he can't allow Amber to be treated poorly. Will he leave the plan of Jenova behind and leave his brothers behind? Or will he just revert back to his old ways? (All FFVII characters belong to Square-Enix, Amber is © Me.)

Chapter one

The day was grey...dark and cold...The warm soothing days of summer were replaced by the falling of leaves leaving them bare like skeletons that would stay bare and brittle till spring arrived and they started to bloom. It would be useful if everything could regenerate. Just to go to sleep for a couple months then wake up fresh and alive. But that's not how Yazoo felt when he woke up. He felt as cold as the nip of the wind outside. He sat up and got up from his worn down bed. He left as bare to the chilly air because the worn down window got stuck and Yazoo's blankets weren't much good either, and all he was wearing were looks boxer shorts, the only reason Kadaj chose this house was because it was well hidden in the destruction of Midgar yet still livable. The water and electric was somehow still running so Yazoo couldn't complain. The young man reached into the closet and took out his leather jacket and pants and a black tank he whore under it. He was walking out of his room and heard Loz snoring in the room across from his so Yazoo didn't even have to look to see if he was still in bed. Kadaj was not the snoring type so Yazoo would peak through Kadaj's door to see his youngest brother sound asleep in his bed. Yazoo smiled seeing his brother look so peaceful when he slept. Yet when he was awake his emotions would be calm one second then frantic the next. Yazoo never understood emotions of "feelings". The only thing he ever understood was anger and somewhat excitement when ever he was in a fight or thinking about mother and what she would do to this planet and the fools who kept it from her. The thought made a smirk crawl onto his lips.

But soon it disappeared as he heard footsteps coming from the hall and into the living room. Yazoo turned around seeing Kadaj already in his jumpsuit staggering into the room rubbing his eyes still half asleep.

"Morning little brother, didn't get a good sleep?" Yazoo said chuckling wile he took an apple from the fridge.

Kadaj grumbled. "As a matter of fact no...And don't call me little brother..." He said leaning against the counter. "We need to get Loz up." He said after taking another apple from the fridge and he bit into it taking off a small chuck.

Yazoo cocked a brow. "What do you plan on doing?"

Yazoo saw a dark grin form on Kadaj's lips. The idea seemed to give him great excitement like he just wanted to run off and go. "I know how we can make big brother give Mother back."

Yazoo walked closer to his brother. When Kadaj said brother he was obviously referring to Cloud. Not much of a brother in Kadaj's eyes. He wouldn't give Mother back he wouldn't join them in finding a new planet and he is the reason Sephiroth was gone in the first place.

"We are going to kidnap one of the orphans he lives with. One alone, not playing with the others. Almost ignored so no one will know she was taken till someone picks up the note I've written." He chuckled handing Yazoo the letter so he could read it. "We need to wake up Loz then spy on the children then pick our target."

Heavy footsteps came from the hall and when the two brothers turned around not to their surprise Loz was already up. "If we are kidnapping a kid Yazoo is doing the baby sitting..." He said smiling at Yazoo evilly.

"What!" Yazoo snarled. "Why me?"

Loz laughed. "Easy, Kadaj hates kids, and I just don't want too. We will all help out in babysitting but you will be doing most of it. Kadaj and I already agreed."

Yazoo growled and threw his apple core into the garbage. With an angry look on his face he headed towards the door. "Well let's get this over with. I better be getting something good out of this."

Yazoo looked around his hiding spot. His back was pressed against the broken wall and a pillar. It could have been worse like hiding in a dark crummy ally. But he didn't really fit with the scenery either. It was a church that looked like it was blown up with its broken walls. Yet it was still peaceful. There was a small garden with white and yellow flowers as some children played in the patch running around looking at the flowers yet like Kadaj predicted there was one child sitting away from the others. She looked about 4 maybe 5 and her hair was a dark red with a pink ribbon around her head keeping her hair down just to her waist. She was wearing a long sleeve dress and small black boots. And she was sitting in a corner, alone...quiet, she looked kind of sad. Yazoo didn't feel remorse for the girl who probably lost both her parents in the hell that took place two years before.

Yazoo looked behind him and saw Kadaj pointing at him self then the little girl. Yazoo nodded and watched Kadaj advance on the un-expecting "prey" so to speak as he fallowed. Soon they were right behind her they looked to make sure no one was looking and Kadaj reached towards the girl.

"Psst." He whispered. "Hey kid." Soon the girls head popped out from around the broken wall looking at Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz who had just crawled up. Kadaj reached his hand out to the tiny girl smiling.

"Come play with us." He said slightly stepping forward.

The little girl shook her head. "Miss Tifa says I'm not aloud to play with strangers."

The smile quickly fell from Kadaj's lips as he lowered his hand. "Tifa can't help you anymore."

Kadaj threw his arms around the girl snatching her in his arms. The young girl squirmed and tried to scream but Kadaj's hand over her mouth silenced her. Yet she continued to scream. Kadaj finally got angry and raised his hand. With a flick of the wrist his hand came down slapping the child hard across the face. The child screamed in pain as her captor hand struck her. Her eyes remained closed until she managed to look up at Yazoo. He saw her orange eyes. They were pleading for help wanting to be let free.

But Yazoo felt no remorse. He didn't know what it was like to be snatched from your home and taken away by strangers to somewhere dark and un-familiar. Not knowing why these men took you and why they won't let you go home.

He never had that experience.

Loz tied the girls' hands together and gagged her by tying a piece of cloth around her mouth. Her struggle subsided until a voice was heard over the laughing children.

"Kids it's time to head back." Said the voice was of a young woman.

The girl began to squirm again when she heard the voice. Kadaj raised his hand to slap her again but Yazoo grabbed his wrist and shook his head. The slap might get the attention of a child close enough to hear since the children stopped playing. The brothers glanced at the young woman who had gotten the children's attention. It was a friend of Cloud's. Her name was Tifa, the woman the little girl was talking about. Kadaj handed the crying girl to Yazoo as he reached into his pocked and nudged with his head telling them to head back to the bikes. Loz and Yazoo nodded as they started to head back keeping their bodies low. Yazoo looked down seeing the child's sleeve had slipped back somehow and Yazoo saw the familiar black marks.

"Let's hope you don't die till we get mother..." He whispered as he saw Kadaj drop the ransom note where the girl was once sitting.

Tifa had finished counting the children and noticed they were one short. "Where's Amber?" Tifa knew Amber wouldn't have run away. She was always close to the group of children. Yet she had been not as playful as she used to be. She didn't want to play with the other kids and barely even spoke to them. Tifa figured it was because she missed Cloud and wanted to see him.

One of the children piped up. "She is right-" The child turned around pointing at an empty corner of the church. "Well. She was right there."

Tifa walked to the corner and saw a folded up piece of paper on the ground. She knelt down and opened it. She quickly read through it and she was shot with panic. She shot up and ran to the children. "We need to head back to the bar right now! And we need to stay inside!" She said as the children began to fallow her back to the bar as she turned on her cell phone and called Cloud yet there was just his answering machine. "Cloud its Tifa. Amber has been kidnapped by Kadaj for ransom. He believes we have Jenova's head. Talk to Rufus talk to anyone so we can get her back!" She hung up the phone and looked back at the children multiple times to make sure they were all accounted for.

Cloud had just finished making a delivery and looked at his phone and he had a message that was sent a few minutes ago. He put the cell phone next to his ear and nearly dropped it. He hopped on his bike and quickly drove to Healin. When he arrived he threw the door open and stomped past Reno and Rude who were too shocked to react. He grabbed Rufus' wheelchair and spun it around so he could look into the geostigma infected man's eyes. "Where is Jenova's head?" Rufus looked up at Cloud through the blanket over his face. "Why, I don't know what you're talking about." Cloud clenched his fists. "You're hiding it! A 5 year old child has been kidnapped by Kadaj for ransom!" Rufus just shrugged. "I'm sorry Cloud but we do not have it. Your just gona have to find a different way to get the child back." Cloud stood up and pushed past Reno and Rude before he left he turned around. "If I find out your lying the stigma will be the last thing you will worry about." He said before slamming the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The driving back to their hideout wasn't as difficult as Yazoo figured it would be. Sure their hostage was still crying but she wasn't fighting anymore. It was useless fighting when you're on a motorbike driving at a very fast speed. Yazoo looked down at the child in-front of him. She was still bound but Yazoo had taken the cloth that gagged her off and Kadaj threatened her. "If you try to scream or even speak I will cut your throat open."

Yazoo knew Kadaj would never do it he still he didn't say anything. Nor did the little girl. Was she traumatized or just in shock? Both ways she was quiet and Yazoo didn't have to worry about getting a headache. Yazoo came to a stop at the same time of his brothers. He hopped off the bike and picked up the girl fallowing his brothers inside.

The brothers figured Cloud knew about The Forgotten City so a place in the ruins of Midgar was one of the best hiding places.

"Kadaj, where should I put her?" Yazoo asked walking through the door.

Kadaj smirked lightly tugging at the girls sleeve chuckling seeing her squirm. "Keep her in your room for the day then it will be my turn to take her. I'll take care of her if she causes any trouble." Kadaj pulled up the child's sleeve then ran his fingers over the stigma infected areas. "Well, looks like we have a little sister. What's your name?"

The child pulled her arm back pulling down her sleeve. "Amber..."

Kadaj grinned as Yazoo set the child down in the corner of his room and untied her hands. She just rubbed her wrists and stayed there. She kept her head down not looking at either of the men.

Kadaj crossed his arms. "Lock her up if you need to go out." He knelt down to Amber. "You wana go home right?"

Amber looked up at Kadaj still rubbing her arms. "When can I? Why did you take me away?"

Kadaj chuckled. "Your brother Cloud has our mother and we won't give you back, till he gives her back."

"But why would Cloud take your mommy?"

Kadaj grunted and stood up. "He doesn't want him back..."

Amber stood up clenching her fists. "Cloud would never take anyone away! He's nice!"

Kadaj's eyes flickered with rage as he raised his hand and slapped her across her already bruised cheek. "Learn your place runt! You may be my sister but I will keep hitting you if you act up like that again! Understand?!" He screamed grabbing her arm grasping it tightly.

The girl nodded as tears streamed down her face. Yazoo didn't understand on how many tears this child had hidden in her. He saw Kadaj let go of her and stomped out of the room slamming the door behind him. Yazoo knelt down to the child who flinched as he got closer.

"Just keep quiet and he won't hurt you, got it?" He said making her sit down by pressing down on her shoulders.

The girl fell on the ground. Still crying she wrapped her arms around her knees and lowered her head. Yazoo looked at the girl trying to find some cuts and bruises. She had many some still bleeding but Yazoo didn't do anything to fix them. He didn't care if the child was bleeding, as long as she didn't die.

"Hey, you thirsty?" He asked as he started to wipe some blood from her arms away. He couldn't believe he was doing it. He never did it to people not even his brothers. But there was something telling him that he should.

The girl nodded slowly and rubbed her eyes. "Kina..."

Yazoo nodded. He stood up and began to walk off when he felt a small tug on his sleeve. He looked down seeing the little girl grasping his sleeve. He pulled his arm from her grip.

"I'm just going down stairs." He said slightly irritated.

Amber grabbed his sleeve again. "I don't wana be alone...I don't want the bad man to hurt me." She said as she got teary eyed yet again.

Yazoo rolled his eyes and knelt down to the girl picking her up with one arm roughly hoisting her up and wrapped his arm around the back of her knees so she could stay up.

"This is the only time I'm gona do this." He walked out of his room and down stairs to the kitchen and saw Kadaj and Loz talking.

Loz looked up at Yazoo holding the child as he chuckled. "Wow Yazoo, for a second you looked like her mother."

Yazoo glared at Loz. He ran up to him, grabbed him with his free hand by his hair, and slammed his head into the table. Loz hollered and fell off his chair rolling on the ground sill holding onto his head.

Yazoo grinned as he casually walked to a cupboard taking a small cup out of it and he turned on the tap and started to fill the cup up with water, with Amber still in his arms. "And you Loz, you look like the family drunk."

Kadaj laughed watching Loz roll around on the floor like an idiot. He then stood up and walked over to Amber and twirled her hair around his fingers. "Are you being a good girl?" He asked lightly tugging on her hair.

Amber shivered and buried her face in the crook of Yazoo's neck mumbling. "Make him go away, make him go away!.."

Kadaj pouted and reached to take Amber from Yazoo's arms. Her only protection from the frightening man. Yazoo turned around facing Kadaj and he shook his head. He handed a small glass of water to the frightened child and headed back up the stairs and into his room. He set Amber down in the corner as she had a quick sip of her water. Yazoo stood up and turned to walk away.

"I'm going out for a bit. I'm gona lock the door from the outside so don't try anything. None of us will be back till morning. You will be sleeping on the floor tonight."

Amber nodded and took another sip of her water. She then looked up at Yazoo. "Thank you...Mr. ..."

Yazoo looked back at Amber. "Call me Yazoo." he said walking into the hall and closing the door behind him locking it.

Yazoo stumbled in his room and turned on the light. He rubbed his eyes to get them used to the light. "Hope you didn't-" He said when he looked to the corner where Amber was and she wasn't there.

"Amber?" He looked in his bed seeing she's not here. Yazoo started to panic. He looked in his closet, under the bed, and felt a gush of wind fly threw his hair. He looked and saw his bedroom window open. He gasped and jumped out of the window and onto the roof.

"AMBER!!" He looked to his right and saw the little girl looking up at the sky then at him when he called her name.

Yazoo ran to the little girl lifting her up in the air glaring at her angrily. "What were you doing?! Do I have to give you to Kadaj?!"

Yazoo saw Amber's eyes widen and she cried. "I woke up and sat outside! I wasn't gona run away I promise!!"

Yazoo looked down at the ground from the roof. She was right. It was too high for her to jump or climb down. He looked back up at Amber and sat her back down and he sat down next to her stroking her hair calming her down. Soon Amber and Yazoo were looking up at the cloudy sky. Yazoo looked down at the girl and felt; somewhat...peaceful...He even let Amber sit on his lap...But only for a few minutes.

"You know what?" Amber said wile looking up at the sky. "The dawns in the autumn aren't as pretty as in the summer or spring. Why is that?"

Yazoo looked up at the sky and shrugged. "I guess, some days are more beautiful then others."

Amber nodded and covered her mouth as she yawned. Yazoo picked Amber up and slipped through his window back into his room.

"Time to go to bed rug rat." He said ruffling up Amber's hair. He didn't know why he said rug rat but he thought it was...cute in a way and Amber giggled when he called her that.

"Do I have to sleep on the floor again?.. It was cold..."She said looking up at Yazoo shivering slightly.

Yazoo rolled his eyes and shook his head. He looked in his closet and pulled out an old shirt and he handed it to Amber.

"I'll go to the bathroom and you change into this in here. It will be your night shirt." He said setting Amber back down.

Amber nodded and Yazoo walked out of the room and into the bathroom that was just down the hall. Soon he came back seeing amber wearing the big shirt and a hair elastic kept her hair in a ponytail and her clothes in her arms. Yazoo put her clothes in an empty drawer then picked her up walking to the bed and he laid down with Amber laying down next to him.

"Comfy rug rat?" Yazoo asked running his fingers through Amber's hair. Loving the feeling of the strands of hair that felt like silk through his fingers.

Amber nodded, her eyes half open. She snuggled closer to Yazoo.

Yazoo blinked and pushed her back slightly. "Good night kid."

Amber smiled and finally closed her eyes even though she was pushed back, "Good night...big brother..."

Yazoo blinked in surprise. He...kina liked being called big brother. He patted his "little sister" on the head and quickly fell asleep himself. But before he fell asleep he felt Amber snuggle closer again.

Yazoo sat up slowly and yawned; he looked at his side and saw Amber still sleeping. He lightly nudged her. "Morning."

Amber groaned and rolled over so she faced Yazoo. Her eyelids were still very heavy and she struggled to keep awake. Yazoo noticed that she was slightly pale but he shrugged it off. He chuckled and patted her on the head. "You can sleep more."

Amber nodded and curled up under the warm covers soon falling back into her peaceful slumber. Yazoo watched her for a few minutes. Sleep seemed like the only way the child could get some peace. Yazoo sighed then got dressed and headed downstairs seeing his brother's already awake. Yazoo walked towards the door.

"I'm getting some supplies. If she gets up and I see one tear fall down her cheek when I get back I'll make you two cry like little babies." He said glaring at his brothers.

Loz and Kadaj looked at each other then back at Yazoo. "Come now Yazoo, why would we do that?" Kadaj asked chuckling.

Yazoo crossed his arms and looked at Loz. Loz fidgeted in his chair. "Umm...Kadaj? I think he's serious..."

Kadaj's grin fell from his face as he looked back up at Yazoo and sighed. "Fine, we won't harm her, we swear on mother."

With that Yazoo nodded and headed out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

By the time Yazoo got back it was around 4 P.M. He walked up seeing Amber still in his room she looked up and her eyes glowed when she saw him. She jumped up and ran to Yazoo and hugged him smiling. Yazoo put his bags down and knelt down to Amber.

"Did they hurt you?"

Amber looked up at Yazoo and shook her head. "I didn't come down till a minute ago to ask when you were coming back. Then I went back up stairs."

Yazoo nodded and reached into his bag. "I got something for you."

Amber blinked. "What is it?"

Yazoo chuckled and took a small tiger plushie out of the bag. He handed it to Amber smiling seeing her giggle. The child held the stuffed animal and hugged it. Yazoo hadn't seen her smile like that since they arrived...he loved it...it made him feel on top of the world seeing the young girl so happy. Amber looked at Yazoo with sparking eyes and hugged him again.

"Thank you big brother!"

Yazoo nodded and picked Amber up. "Want a bath?"

Amber snuggled up to her brother and nodded.

Yazoo smiled then heard footsteps come up the stairs; he glanced at Loz and Kadaj who had just entered the room. Kadaj crossed his arms and he had an upset look on his face. "It's my turn to take her." He said pouting.

Yazoo looked down at Amber then back up at Kadaj. "Yea but I thought I'd take her off your hands."

Kadaj cocked a brow and in one slick move he moved forward, took Amber from Yazoo's arms, and had the child over his shoulder.

Yazoo's eyes widened seeing the way Kadaj was holding Amber. "Hey! What are you doing?!" He yelled seeing Amber kick and squirm, until Kadaj shook her and she then remained still.

Kadaj shrugged. "Just taking her to have her bath. Like you wanted."

"You're hurting her! She's crying see?!"

Kadaj looked at Amber who was actually crying. "Yazoo help!" She called out.

Loz who was behind Kadaj covered her mouth with his large hand. "Shush."

Kadaj then turned around starting to walk down the hall. "Meh, you won't see those tears after her bath."

Yazoo fallowed though Loz was in-front of him. When they got up to the bathroom Yazoo checked the water temp and plugged the drain then left Amber in the bathroom by herself. Yazoo hated it. _"What if she falls in the tub? What if it's too hot? What if it's too cold? What if she can't turn the taps off?"_ These were the worries that went through Yazoo's mind.

He then shook his head. _"Why should I care? She's just a hostage; if this doesn't work we should just dump her in an orphanage some ware."_ He growled to himself and started to head for the stairs. He turned to Kadaj and nodded.

"She's all yours brother..." He said his voice dark yet somewhat distraught.

Kadaj grinned and nodded back.

Yazoo was sitting down at the kitchen table taking a sip of some water he had. He had been taking small sips for several hours. He heard the water drain out of the tub an hour ago and footsteps but that's it. He heard small footsteps come down the stairs and he looked seeing Amber in her dress and her hair was still slightly damp.

Yazoo's eyes narrowed and his pupils thinned. "What do you want?"

He saw Amber step back and look at him fearfully for a second then she slowly walked up to him. "Why did you let him take me?"

Yazoo blinked and shrugged. "I was tired of taking care of you. You're annoying."

Yazoo saw a crushed expression appear on Amber's face as she got teary eyed again. "You...don't like me?"

Yazoo chuckled and grabbed his half filled glass and threw the water onto Amber getting her all wet. The child stumbled back trying to wipe the cold water off her face. Yazoo continued to chuckle as he stood up lightly pushing Amber still strong enough to make her fall.

"You're pathetic. I doubt anyone would care about saving you." He said walking up the stairs hearing Amber sob.

His brothers were at the top of them and looked at him smirking. Yazoo put on a proud smile and walked into his room closing the door. But he didn't feel proud at all. He felt sick to his stomach. Why did he act like that? Was he trying to make his brothers proud? Did he want to make the child miserable? No...He didn't want to do that... Yazoo walked to his bed then sat down burying his head in his hands.

A few hours later Yazoo walked back down stairs and saw Amber in a corner shivering. She was coughing and didn't look very good. Yazoo walked up to her kneeling down to her. "Hey, you ok?"

Amber kept her head down and threw the tiger plushie at him. "Leave me alone...I don't like you anymore..."

Yazoo's eyes widened and cot the plushie looking at Amber. "Amber...I'm sorry...You don't look well..." He said putting the plushie back in her arms.

Amber hugged the plushie and looked up at Yazoo. "I don't feel good..."

Yazoo sighed and picked her up setting her on his lap. "Where does it hurt?" He asked putting the back of his hand on her forehead. She was running a fever.

Amber groaned and snuggled up to Yazoo. "My tummy..."

The young man nodded and walked back up to his room laying her down on the bed. He pulled the blankets up to her neck.

"You stay here; I'll get you a washcloth." He said walking down stairs.

He grabbed a washcloth and soaked it in warm water and ringed the water out. He walked back up and sat down at the foot of the bed and placed it on Amber's forehead.

"Want me to stay here with you?" He asked stroking the child's hair.

Amber nodded and grabbed Yazoo's other hand lightly squeezing it. "Will the others bug you?" she asked trying to cover up a cough.

Yazoo shook his head and laid down next to her. "I won't let them. Don't worry, I'll be fine. And I'll make sure you'll get better."

Amber looked up at Yazoo and curled up next to him. As if she was a small kitten. Yazoo smiled and stroked the child's hair.

"I shouldn't have made you sleep on the floor...You wouldn't be sick if you slept in the bed." He sighed feeling extremely guilty.

Amber smiled as she played with Yazoo's hair. "It's ok...I forgive you."

Yazoo smiled also and wrapped his arms around the child and kept her close. "You're so cute. I don't understand why someone would want to see tears on your face."

Amber giggled as she continued to play with the man's hair.

"Yazoo..." Amber mumbled.

Yazoo looked down at his little sister. "Hm?"

"When can I go home? I miss Cloud and Tifa..."

Yazoo sighed and hugged Amber. "I don't know rug rat..."

Then the man heard someone call his name. Sitting up he looked down at Amber and patted her on the head. "I'll see ya in a bit."

Yazoo walked downstairs and saw Loz waiting for him.

"Hey Loz, what's up?"

"Kadaj is thinking we should take the kid out."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? She's pretty sick."

Loz shrugged then looked past his brother as if something caught his eye. Before Yazoo could turn around Yazoo heard something. It sounded like a small squeak. But Yazoo knew there weren't any mice in the place. He turned around and saw Amber's eyes connect with his then disappear out of the house.

Yazoo ran to the door but was too late as Kadaj took off with the girl on his bike.

Loz walked up behind Yazoo. "Relax, he's gona meet us at the hot springs later."

Yazoo turned around ready to raise hell. "What hot springs?!"

Loz shrugged. "Kadaj and I found them in a cave. He's just going out and doing his part of the babysitting."

Yazoo sighed and nodded. "Well, we should go to Edge, get some swim trunks then I will fallow you to the hot springs..."

Loz blinked. "Why do we need swim trunks?"

Yazoo turned around and flicked his brother on the forehead. "Cause bathing naked with a child is wrong moron. Especially since we are not related to her by blood."

Loz mumbled something and walked out of the door and hoped onto his bike as he waited for Yazoo. The worried man sighed as he fallowed his brother outside and soon they were on their way down town.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kadaj looked around the empty bar. Amber or what he called 'kid', 'brat', 'sis', 'it' or anything in that matter was sitting on his lap and she hadn't spoken since she was taken out. She was sleeping. Her breathing was deep, sort of raspy. Her head was resting against Kadaj's chest as she slept. There was a knocking at the back door. At that time Kadaj listened as the bartender opened the door.

"Hey, Cloud, that was quick. You look stressed. Something up?"

Kadaj's eyes widened and tried to tiptoe out of the bar, with the sleeping child in his arms. Who started to wake up.

Then Kadaj heard his voice.

"Just haven't been getting good sleep. My sister is sick." Of course, he was telling a lie.

Kadaj felt the child squirm in his arms and he whispered to her. "Stop it, stop it, stop it..."

But he never expected the child to speak, more or less yell. "Cloud!"

Kadaj covered Amber's mouth and ran out of the bar onto his bike and sped off. He grabbed Amber by her shoulder and lightly shook her. "You're not gona see him yet!! After we find mother I'll let you see him ok?!"

Amber cried and buried her face in his chest. "I'm sorry please don't yell!"

Kadaj looked down at the child and shook his head, as he quickly drove out of town. Finally they reached the cave and handed Amber the bathing suit he bought for her.

"Go change into this, you try to escape I'll yell at you again." Kadaj thought it wasn't a good threat, but Amber looked scared enough already.

Kadaj saw Amber run behind one of the large rocks and he quickly changed into his swimming trunks. Soon he saw amber come out in her purple one piece bathing suit. Kadaj had to admit, she looked kind of cute. The teen picked up the girl and walked over tone of the large pools of steaming water. He said down and got in slowly, with Amber on his lap. Amber tried to get out at first but Kadaj wouldn't let her go, soon she was used to the hot water that was up to a few inches below her shoulders.

"It's Peaceful here, isn't it?" Kadaj said putting his wet hand on Amber's head.

Amber shrugged. "I guess..."

Suddenly footsteps emitted through the cave. Amber gasped and grabbed Kadaj's arm. The footsteps got louder then shadows could be seen. Amber then let out a sigh of relief. It was Yazoo and Loz in their swimming trunks and they set their clothes down with the others then got into the small pool. Yazoo picked up the little girl and whispered in her ear.

"Did he hurt you?"

Amber looked up at Yazoo and shook her head.

Yazoo nodded and poked her nose. "You like you're new bathing suit?"

Amber nodded and snuggled up to Yazoo resting her head on the man's shoulder. It was silent for a few minutes until Loz finally spoke up.

"So...What if Brother really doesn't have mother?" He asked running his hand through his short hair.

Kadaj shrugged. "Maybe we can keep her."

Yazoo cocked a brow. "And why not give her back? Where she belongs."

Kadaj and Loz looked at each other and laughed then Kadaj shrugged. Yazoo sighed and cradled Amber in his arms, she still looked very sick. Yazoo ran his damp fingers through Amber's hair over and over. Trying to use his body heat and the heat of the water to maybe sweat the illness out. He wouldn't let the other's touch her. He was acting like her father. But Yazoo figured she was happy someone was there to love her through the entire trauma. Someone close to a father figure, yet so different. Yazoo started to wash Amber's hair. Soaking each dark red strand of hair letting the water run down her back. After he was done he would use a towel to dry Amber's hair then tie it back with an elastic band that he had with him. Amber rested her head against Yazoo's pale chest to sleep. The older male put his arms around her to keep her warm as she slept. Kadaj and Loz watched it all.

"So…Why are you being so nice and loving if you want to give her back?" Loz asked as he leaned forward.

Kadaj nodded. "I want to ask the same thing, like I said. Why not just keep her? I am sure mother would be happy having a daughter."

Yazoo looked up at his brothers to answer, but he couldn't, they had a good question. One that he couldn't really answer. "I…Don't know…"

Yazoo would look down at Amber again, he would pick up the sleeping child. "Kadaj come here, you take her."

Kadaj blinked and tilted his head. "Why?"

Yazoo would place Amber in his brother's lap. "I need to check her breathing."

Yazoo would put Kadaj's arms around the child's waist so Amber could lean against him. He would then put a hand on her chest to feel it rise and fall. He could feel the congestion in Amber's lungs.

"What are you doing?" Kadaj asked as he rested his chin on Amber's head, obviously bored.

Yazoo put up his hand up to silence Kadaj. He listened to Amber's breathing; it was raspy, very raspy.

Loz would snatch Amber from Kadaj's arms and he lightly shook the child.

"Is something stuck in her throat?" He asked.

Yazoo growled and he took Amber away from his brothers. "She is very sick; she needs to go to the hospital."

The long haired brother would lightly tap Amber on the cheek. "Hey, rug rat."

Amber rubbed her eyes and she tried to push Yazoo's hand away, of course trying to fall back asleep. But Yazoo would have none of it. He would grab her hands and lightly shake her.

"No Amber, you need to get dressed. We're taking you to the doctor." He said as he put Amber down behind a rock with her clothes so she could change. While he hid behind another rock so he could change.

Amber came out from behind the rock and she had her bathing suit in her hands. Once Yazoo would come out and take his swim trunks and amber's suit and just lay them on the ground. He looked at Kadaj and Loz who said nothing as Amber literally fell limp in Yazoo's arms.

"I'll meet you back home." He said as he got on his bike and sped off. But the hospital was several miles away… And Amber was getting worse. Yazoo feared she wouldn't even make it to the hospital.


End file.
